1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window interior shade assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle window interior shade assembly that includes two shades moveable from opposite sides of a window that mate together at approximately a central portion of the window thereby covering the window blocking sunlight and visibility.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles are provided with windows that are for the pleasure and comfort of passengers, and not specifically for driving visibility. Such windows typically allow sunlight to stream into the vehicle whether or not the passenger desires such light. Also some vehicles, such as vans and SUVs (sports utility vehicles) are provided with sunroofs or glass panels (windows) in the roof of the vehicle. In sunroofs, a slidable rigid panel is occasionally provided in the roof structure in order to provide shade and selectively cover the sunroof to block bright sunlight. However, such rigid panels require space between a headliner and roof structure of the vehicle, or are removable and require storage space elsewhere within the vehicle. Two examples of vehicles having a sunroof with a retractable window covering are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,133 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,380. Moreover, there are many aftermarket shade assemblies that are installable on vehicle windows to selectively block the sunlight. In particular, sun shades are available for covering windshields in order to keep the vehicle cool in bright sunlight conditions and protect portions of the dashboard and seats. Some examples of such windshield covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,878, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,731 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,431. However, such shade assemblies are not typically intended for use while driving the vehicle. Also some of these shade assemblies are temporarily installed units that mount on a portion of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved shade assembly that provides shade for vehicle windows and sunroofs in order to block bright sunlight. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.